different_destiny_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikael X
Mikael X was a free Force-user during the time of the Rebellion, a former research-doctor on Adumar and known creator of the dangerous Virus X. After the population on his planet became infected with the Virus X by his fault, he fled to several planets. He settled on Omwat, where he met his future wife Narra. By joining her on her mission, he discovered the Saver-Virus and redeemed himself. He was Force-sensitive, but never joined the Jedi. Unofficially, he was trained by Aayla Secura for a short period of time. After he fled from his home planet, he forced himself to forget his real last name, except for the first letter X. Biography Childhood As a child, Mikael grew up on the planet of Adumar. He was trained as a sword fighter like his father, and become incredibly good due to his Force abilities. When he was nine years old, Aayla Secura, who was fleeing the empire because of Order 66, without knowing of other Jedi surviving, found him on her way to the unknown regions. She saw great potential in him and therefore offered to train him, but after a few weeks his parents heard about the reports of the empire eradicating Jedi and any affiliated with them. They therefore pledged her to leave them. Mikael stayed with his family, though he kept the Force-lessons in mind. At the age of 16, he took his final sword-test, but the ceremony making him the youngest member of his clan guard, was interrupted as another clan attacked; Mikael was forced to kill for the first time, and was scared when he realized he had just taken someone else's life. He decided afterwards to become a doctor, leaving his life behind. The Virus Mikael became a doctor in researching position with focus on Viruses in the capital. Though it broke him to make decisions between life and death in his everyday work, it wasn’t as bad for him as watching the clan-fights escalate and killing men directly. When he was 22, Aayla Secura returned from the Unknown Space. She had caught a mysterious disease, so she was brought into the hospital he happened to work at that time. Until she got there and was put under quarantine, a couple of citizens had already caught the same mysterious disease, later labeled as the Red-Mantra-Virus, which caused a great deal of damage to the carrier’s brain. Mikael met Aayla who was put under quarantine. Thanks to her Twi’lek heritage, she died slower than the civilians on the planet, due to the Virus attacking her lekkus first. The civilians on the other hand were dying within one till two weeks once infected. Mikael kept visiting Aayla after the two had recognized each other. She told him more about the Force and sometimes her journey. But her brain began to slowly die, a reason why she found teaching him some last Force-instructions wouldn’t be too bad. Through their talks about the disease and own research, Mikael was able to create in 5 weeks a virus, called Virus-X, which was able to destroy the Red-Mantra-Virus, without damage to the brain as it first seemed. Virus-X was soon given to nearly everybody as 1.5 billion people of the population were infected with the Red-Mantra-Virus (0.3 had already died) at this time with the disease ever spreading. Therefore, Virus-X was also given as a safety measure in some cases. But then the tides turned and the side-effects of Virus X became apparent; the minds of the people emptied, leaving an empty shell; 2.1 billion people suffered this fate. The people with the X-Virus fell back into a primitive-state, with accepting orders giving to them without questioning. Many also killed each other. In the end, 1.4 billion were dead, 1.1 billion infected, and the remaining 0.3 billion either shot themselves away or fled. The empire invaded at this time. Virus-X was only infectious if injected or through body-fluid-exchange, a reason why the empire had no problem seizing control over the planet. Very interested in Mikael’s research, they took citizens as further test-specimen and took his data on Virus-X and the Red-Mantra-Virus. Aayla, only half-maddened was also taken as test-subject. Mikael decided to flee as the empire arrived. He nearly got shot on his way out several times by angry civilians, but was able to survive, thanks to the lightsaber Aayla had entrusted upon him before she had lost consciousness. Mikael got a ship and fled, broken about being the reason for killing so many lives. Omwat Over the next years, Mikael flew in space, pondering about the reason of life. He became interested in poetry at this time. Finally trusting his instincts like Aayla had taught him, he decided to go to Omwat. There, he found an empirial research facility, within Ender and other default clones who had been experimented on with Virus-X, but seemed less affected or completely unaffected; though he pitied them, he didn’t free them as he saw for one part no way to get them out unnoticed, and secretly hoped that the research might find a way to stop Virus-X, valuing the lives of the people in the research facility against the billion people at home he wanted to help. He didn’t know about the empire’s enhanced humans until later, nor did he know about the process they came to life. A few hours before the rebel attack, Mikael did his till then most daring move by hacking into the files on the computer and securing research information, mostly containing information about the research objects, hoping to find the link between them that everybody missed. A few hours later, he saw the rebels entering the facility and later a young woman, Narra, running away with a young girl, one of the test subjects, Ender. Though he figured she was a rebel and would provide a risk for him, he helped Narra and Ender to hide from the empire’s troops. He felt connected to Narra through the Force, and later revealed to her that Ender was Force-sensitive as well, what he had felt since seeing her. Otherwise, he did not give much information except for his first name as he feared Narra might know about him and Virus-X. The two had some teasing conversations about the value of human life, in which he got to know that she was a default clone as well. He used the data-chip he had downloaded the information on to persuade Narra into taking him to the rebel base on Winter’s diplomatic ship, as he knew the empire would soon find him if he remained on Omwat. Beginning of a journey As they departed, Narra remained angry with Mikael about their latest conversations about the value of human life. Since Mikael did not want to be detected by the Jedi, he stayed on the ship and took an antidote he developed that decreased the value of midi-chlorians for a short period of time. He took once more a look at the data, finding that the empire used his virus to control the enhanced humans. Though he had heard Narra mentioning this, he didn't know about the Virus-X-involvement. This was the turning point where he became determined to stop the empire from using the virus. Since he was scared about Narra finding the data about what Virus-X was and would figure how he was involved, he deleted the important data from the chip before giving it to her and was first determined to set out on his own to find answers and all people involved in this scheme to stop it, but maybe also find a cure for his people. He took a closer look at the enhanced human’s body in the mortuary under Aelynn's supervison, unable to find a clue. As he learned that Narra was going to investigate the same matter, he decided to travel along with her, hoping to find his answers on the way. Mikael and Narra embarked on further discussions on the way to Kamino in which he gave his statement to oppression which enraged Narra once more; as they crash-landed on Tatooine, he showed off his doctor-skills on Dave. Staying with the injured Dave and R5, he left it up to Narra and Winter to find a ship; the both of them find the ship of Han Solo, the millennium falcon. On the ship, he asked Narra about Dave and finding he was once a boyfriend, felt slight jealousy towards him. He later asked about how the clones differ from each other if they look the same, whereas she said she felt the difference. Though he agreed on that because of his Force-abilities, he joked around commenting on the clone’s tattoos, causing Narra to reveal her tattoo of a Taresi over the left half of a body, causing a tense moment between them while he cited the “Caged Bird”. The two of them were interrupted by Solo telling them that they reached Kamino. Kamino On Kamino, Narra got to know about the destruction of her brothers and sisters through Tan We and Nala Se. They learned about the cloning facility on Certax-2, a moon surrounding Coruscant that produced clones shortly before the end of the Clone Wars. Orun Wa showed interested on Narra as a test subject, what caused Mikael to his own surprise to act really protective. Certax-2 On their travel to the cloning facility o Certax-2, they were captured by Juno Eclipse’s stardestroyer, though this was actually a trick of Han to get information . As they got pulled into the Hangar bay, Mikael, Dave and Winter hid in the storages for smuggling; Mikael tried to persuade Narra to follow them, but she was far too interested in Han’s relationship with Juno Eclipse and argued, that the empire wouldn’t know her as a rebel, whereas Winter and Dave are searched for, and she figured by now that he’s on the run as well. After the encounter, he confronted her about her recklessness out of pure curiosity, while she argued it is her will to help others. On Coruscant, they met up with Fives and some other rebels, including Ahsoka Tano, who wanted to infiltrate the giant military base on Certax-2 as well; thanks to Eclipse, they had the codes to get in there unnoticed. While they infiltrated, Mikael tried to avoid Ahsoka, who seemed to have noticed his presence in the force but also realized that he meant no harm. The team was successful in getting the information on the second death Star, as well as for Narra to find out that the facility indeed was a cloning facility, though the main production was put to another base, only codenamed as C-3; but she found that the once cloning cylinders were Spaarti cloning tubes that happened to be created in Cartao; On their way out, Fives sacrificed himself to save Narra’s life; Mikael was forced to drag her to safety and later comforted her on their way to Cartao; Narra philosophized about what it might be that keeps the clones under control, with Mikael staying silent. After the events on Certax-2, the team split up with Narra and Mikael taking on their search alone while Dave went back to the rebels to replace Fives and Winter Organa went with Han Solo to do other missions for the rebels. Cartao On Cartao, they got closer information about the Spaarti process. Mikael collected data over this time. He also kept an eye on Narra who was still under the shock of losing Fives but wanted to save other lives now. Wayland They required information about Cartao shipping cloning cylinders to Wayland, where the enhanced humans were created. Though they found no trace of the mind-control at first, Narra found through the computers that next to the fluids that were normally in the Spaarti-containers and there were traces of Virus-X. Mikael still did not tell her about his envolvement, fearing more than ever about her finding out about his past. Force-Revelation On their way to Nauran, where Virus-X was created, they were attacked by bounty hunters sent by Orun Wa who wanted to use Narra for his research. First seemingly overpowered, Mikael used his Force-powers for the first time open to save Narra, also fighting with his lightsaber. Narra confronted him about his affiliation with the Force, so he stated that he was a free Force-user without Master or either affiliation to the Jedi or the Sith. Narra found herself in the situation of being uncertain whether or not to trust Mikael, but gave into trusting him as he saved her. Nauran In the science-lab on Nauran, they found what Virus-X was, but before Narra could do more than start the download they had to flee, so she missed that Mikael was the doctor responsible for the virus. On their way out, they fell into a trap, with an old partner of Mikael being in charge. He revealed to an unbelieving Narra that Mikael was the doctor responsible for creating the virus, though he missed to tell the backstory. Narra was then brought away, while Mikael was hit unconscious, after waking up he freed himself by using the Force in panic to save Narra’s life. He was able to stop the facility-stuff in time to save Narra, but got induced with the virus himself while saving her, not telling her about it. Adumar Because Narra was in need of medical attention, they flew to the first planet in reach, being Adumar, Mikael’s home planet. There, he saved Narra another time and told her his whole past and how he made Virus-X. He then left her with no intention of coming back, since he felt like he betrayed her now once too often, and she did nothing to stop him from doing so. Just as Mikael reached the planetary train station to the last spaceports, he decided to ask one last time for forgiveness and raced back to the ship, only to see it leaving, not knowing that Narra decided to get him from the train station. Mikael then returned to his lab with all the information he gathered to at least finish this part of the puzzle, but was interrupted as Narra came surprisingly into the lab. He asked for her forgiveness, and she told him that she has more reason to feel betrayed than anyone, but she just couldn't hate him. They kissed then for the first time. After looking at the data set together, they decided to follow one last clue to a military base on the Frozen Moon in the Unknown regions to discover a cure at last. Frozen Moon Mikael felt the first signs of disease, and trying to have an honest and open relationship with Narra from now on, told her that he contracted Virus-X while on Nauran, causing Narra to push to the limits with their mission. On the Frozen Moon they found that the empire believed whatever made the default clones different could cure any illness and maybe even secure infinite life. The research was performed on a test subject with remarkably high resistance of Virus-X, the subject being Aayla. As they tried to flee, with the last data, Mikael was confronted by the maddened Aayla and they had to duel each other. As Mikael was forced to stab her in self-defense, she came back to her senses and thanked him before dying. Mikael and Narra were able to flee from the station with the help of an older stormtroopercommander who said he was a friend of Aayla and then held off the enemies while they fled. Mikael later remembered a conversation between him and Aayla about the clone commander, commander Bly, who helped her flee Order 66. End confrontation Mikael found out on their way that the substance in the cloning cylinders contained a Virus that deletes sequences in weak DNA, like stretched DNA or DNA won by the Spaarti process; If this Virus, called the Saver-Virus deletes a chromosome it replaces it with one of its own, causing normally no damage as the second part of the pair survives. This enables the Saver-Virus to be produced in the body of the clone, gaining energy from it. The energy it gains is so small that it hardly affects the body. The deleting of sequences causes the default clones which can then, depending on the deleted part be even female, or otherwise crippled, but it nearly always stops the aging process, depending in what part of development the clone became infected. When Virus-X enters the body, the Saver-Virus is the one destroying it, protecting therefore the ‘host’-body. This information gained, they’re able to give Michael part of Narra’s blood containing the Saver-Virus which stops his infection with Virus-X. They also alarm Aelynn as they saw plans of the empire to develop a bio-weapon out of Virus-X to produce an antidote out of samples found in Ender’s blood, though when Virus-X is in the last phase of infection the victim can no longer be saved. They then reached with the News the Rebel station with Ender and Ahsoka, to find that the empire plans his first strike with the new bio weapon here. Mikael was able to produce enough of a vaporized Saver-Virus to save the rebels. End of the empire Narra’s group returned to the other rebels on Endor. Though they did not participate in the destruction of the Death Star, they celebrated with the other rebels and Narra’s and Mikael's efforts in finding out about the empire’s plans were highly recognized. During the festivities he tried to avoid once more the other Jedi. When Narra later met him, he said that though he felt better now, having found a cure, he still killed an entire race and had to embark on his own journey now to get on terms with his consciousness. Narra said that wherever he’d go, she’d follow him like he had followed her. Later Life Officially, Mikael became never a Jedi, though the other Jedi recognized him as a powerful Force-user who kept his independence. He befriended other Jedi, especially Ahsoka Tano due to the closeness between Narra and Ender, who lived with Ahsoka. Due to the bad affiliation with his last name, he later went under the last name Iserat, being Taresi backwards. He and Narra worked especially in exploring the Unknown regions. He'd later would have three kids with Narra, a boy, Seeley, and two girls, Pelagia and Niusha. Only the girls were Force-sensitive, though Seeley was usually surrounded by a Force-Aura like his mother had been. In the time of WoTF, the Jedi council did, though they had other problems at that time, regard Mikael and his family as dangerous particularly to him insisting on having no affiliation with the Jedi and training Pelagia (10) and Niusha (8) on his own. Appearance Mikael had blond hair that was literally standing in every direction, and grey eyes. His skin tone was very light, and his face often said to be gentle and slim. As a doctor, Mikael wore like it was tradition in his planet a black coat; later he usually had black baggy pants, a grey shirt with collar that has on one side its sleeve missing, on the other side a black one, as well as high boots. He usually carries a leather bag over one of his shoulders with medical equipment. His weapons of choice are two vibroblades that he carries on his back. He obtained both on his home planet and they’re of masterful design. He also owns a lightsaber that was once Aayla’s. After she took it onto her journey into the unknown regions where she was infected with the Red-Mantra-Virus and Saver-Virus, she replaced her blue crystal at some point with a yellow one. Mikael rarely uses the lightsaber after getting it; This changes when she is in danger. Since he seems trained, he most likely spent time using it in his isolation for practice. To keep it hidden, he carries it in his boots during the first part of the journey, but is later encouraged by Narra to keep it on his belt again and to use it in combat. In his later life, Mikael would use his sword again more often, fighting from time to time for the Republic and teaching his three kids, though his son gave up this technique for blaster fighting. Character Mikael made a great character development after the development of Virus-X. As a child, Mikael had been a very smart and also athletic child that also had a lot of friends and therefore a big self-confidence that led to him becoming arrogant of his own abilities. He was very blind trusting in his surroundings and culture until he killed a person for the first time, what made the first difference in his life, as he started to think deeper about life and become far more philosophical. It also damaged heavily his trust into his own culture as friends and family, a reason why he completely turned his life around becoming a doctor and leaving them all behind. Nevertheless, he remained arrogant. This led later to Virus-X never getting better checks before being left upon the market, but also possibly saved his life as Mikael never considered taking the medicine himself; he was led to believe that the Red-Mantra-Virus would never get on him. After his creation had killed billions of people, Mikael recognized the danger for his own life and also the guilt. Therefore, he left Adumar, not without being nearly killed on the way to the first spaceship. After two years hiding, Mikael had made a great transformation when he met Narra. His arrogance was completely gone, and he had become very closed to other persons, Narra being one of the first he ever trusted again. Mikael was very deep thinking about the sense of life, and what guilt really meant. He was since he had nearly been killed and thrown out of other planets several times for the destruction of the population of Adumar very paranoid about revealing personal information. Feelings of guilt hunted Mikael till the end of his life, though he tried to deal with them several times, and Narra often tried to help him cope. Nevertheless, he often fell into depression, and grew sometimes silent for days, though he tried to conceal it from Narra. After he experienced how something good can turn into something bad, he became extremely cynic about guilt, help and the fight about good-vs.-evil, therefore often challenging Narra's point of view. This feeling of the non sense of life fed his depression. Nevertheless, meeting Narra reminded him that there was something to fight for, and he proofed several times that he was willing to sacrifice himself for her. Mikael had an interest in language, citing similar to Narra poems every now and then and especially loving Etymology, the science of the name origin. He was able to tell what somebody’s name meant within a few seconds, like presented with Narra and Ender. Ethmyology Mikael means "Who's god?" Notes by the creator Yes, obviously Mikael's appearance was extremely inspired by Cloud from Final Fantasy VII...